


Кайзерово вино

by Twinkle_star



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Cheating, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 22:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21107153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinkle_star/pseuds/Twinkle_star
Summary: Улле мечтал встретить однажды кайзера - и его мечта сбылась.





	Кайзерово вино

Улле себя геем не считал. Ему всегда нравились девушки, с приятными округлостями и длинными волосами. Когда-нибудь он хотел жениться, завести детей на радость старикам-родителям, вот только сначала надо было дослужиться до приличного чина, тогда можно и в отставку, чтобы пенсия побольше была.

А пока Улле захаживал временами в бордель да дрочил в душе, никого особо не представляя. Конечно, иногда бывало, что забывал слюни подобрать, глядя на кайзера — больно уж тот был хорош, но все солдаты забывали, что уж тут.

Получив назначение на «Брунгильду», Улле возрадовался. Все же флагман, императорский корабль, не баран чихнул. И чем черт не шутит, может, получится хоть издалека взглянуть на кайзера во плоти. Так он мечтал, но за мечтами действительности не забывал, нес исправно службу, только по ночам перед сном и представлял иногда, как кайзер подходит к нему, спрашивает имя, хлопает по плечу и говорит, что вот на таких, как Улле, и держится вся Галактика.

В таких мечтах Улле всегда вел себя образцово, вставал по струнке, рявкал, что рад стараться. Вовсе не так вышло наяву, когда кайзер действительно подошел к нему и спросил имя. Улле как раз сменился с поста, шел к себе в каюту — и тут кайзер. В белом плаще, с волосами, отливающими золотом, живой, настоящий, настолько невыносимо великолепный, что Улле от растерянности как язык проглотил. Какое уж там «рад стараться», бормотал, как перед учительницей в первом классе, что, мол, Улле Шмидт, служит почти два года… Кайзер был не такой, как в трансляциях. Он говорил ласково, улыбался, спрашивал, каково Улле живется, пригласил в свою каюту — выпить вина. Разве ж можно отказываться, когда тебя приглашает сам кайзер?

Вино было дорогое, вкусное и в голову било только так. Улле и не помнил толком, ни сколько бокалов он выпил, ни как так вышло, что кайзер оказался совсем рядом. Только его голос, мягкий и нежный, то, как ладонь гладила щеку. Как в тумане Улле опустился на колени, повинуясь давлению на плечи, расстегнул на кайзере форменные брюки и застонал, увидев гордо стоящий член. Длинный, перевитый венами, вздымающийся среди золотистых завитков. Улле старательно вылизывал его от основания до яркой головки, чувствуя невесомые поглаживающие прикосновения к волосам, а потом взял в рот, сразу до горла, когда прикосновения сменились давлением на затылок. Он тихонько поскуливал от удовольствия, подставляя свой рот, позволяя трахать себя самому прекрасному и самому могущественному человеку в Галактике. И проглотил все до капли, когда пришло время.

Когда Улле поднялся, кайзер достал из кармана платок и вытер оставшуюся в уголке губ каплю, а потом положил руку ему на пах и слегка надавил.

И Улле спустил в штаны, позорно всхлипнув.

После этого мечты Улле изменились. Теперь он страстно желал еще раз встретить кайзера в коридоре, составить ему компанию за бокалом вина. Но этим мечтам не суждено было сбыться: очень скоро пришло повышение и новое назначение, и Улле отправился на затерянную во мгле космоса Капче-Ланку. Судьбу свою он принял со смирением, хотя и понимал, что может остаться там на всю жизнь. Это раньше на Капче-Ланке можно было выслужиться после столкновения с врагом. Теперь же Галактика была едина, из врагов — только пираты, и военные были нужны на Капче-Ланке лишь охранять мирное население да следить, чтобы ничего не произошло.

На базе, бывшей альянсовской, а ныне имперской, народу было немного, и единственный, с кем Улле смог подружится, был Рихард, его ровесник, который получил назначение парой месяцев раньше.

Однажды за бутылкой вина Улле даже решился рассказать ему.

— Разве это вино? — грустно сказал он, разглядывая бокал на просвет. — Вот однажды я пил вино с самим кайзером, вот это было вино…

Рихард хмыкнул.

— Я тоже, — сказал он, растягивая слова, — пил однажды с кайзером вино.

И, взглянув в его глаза, Улле увидел там отражение своих чувств. В этот момент он догадался обо всем. И о том, что пухлые развратные губы Рихарда наверняка так же ласкали член кайзера, и о том, почему они оба оказались на этой богом забытой планете. Но Улле и тогда не стал роптать.

— Тебе понравилось? — хрипло спросил он.

— Очень, — ответил Рихард, облизывая губы и придвигаясь ближе.

— Мне тоже, — ответил Улле, с усилием сглотнув, и положил руку ему на пах.

Член у Рихарда был совсем другой, короче и темнее, и волосы аккуратно подстриженные, но, лаская его, Улле возбуждался ничуть не меньше.

***

— Не знаю даже, как так вышло, — со вздохом сказал Райнхард, глядя в глаза Ройенталю, честно и открыто.

На лице Ройенталя играли желваки.

Райнхард закинул ногу на ногу, качнул носком и пригубил вино.

— Я всего лишь хотел поговорить, узнать, как живут мои солдаты…

— А он по привычке встал на колени? — голос Ройенталя сочился ядом.

Райнхард пожал плечами.

— Не могу же я запрещать своим подданным выказывать любовь ко мне, правда?

Зубы Ройенталя отчетливо скрипнули.

Делая еще один глоток, Райнхард гадал, сможет ли он в этот раз вывести Ройенталя из себя настолько, чтобы тот взял его жестко, почти грубо, утверждая свое на него право, так, чтобы задница болела и на следующий день.

В прошлый раз это было очень даже приятно.


End file.
